1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to multiple component meltblown webs that comprise an ionomeric polymer component. The multiple component meltblown webs are especially suited for use in dust wipes.
2. Description of Related Art
Single component meltblown ionomer microfibers and webs made therefrom are known in the art. For example, Chou et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,817,415, incorporated herein by reference, describes preparation of microfiber meltblown webs from ethylene/carboxylic acid ionomers for filter applications. Allan et al., European Patent Application Publication No. EP 351318 describes meltblowing polymeric dispersions of incompatible thermoplastic resins which may include ionomers. The meltblown webs are suitable for use as wipes, napkins, and personal care items. Boettcher et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,765 discloses nonwoven webs comprising fibers formed by extruding ionomeric resins that are not blended with polyolefins, monomers, or solvents as well as nonwovens formed by extruding mixtures of an ionomer with a compatible copolymer or terpolymer. The nonwoven webs can be formed using a meltblowing process and can be used to provide a less expensive alternative to superabsorbent powders.
There is a continued need for lower cost nonwoven materials suitable for use as dust wipes which have a high level of dust pick-up as well as other end uses.